Remember Me
by PrincessYuki.Kuran.744
Summary: "Are you really that weakling that we kicked out before!" the dense idiot asked. "Watch who you're talking to Dragneel!" the golden haired goddess sneered. BTW i suck at summaries so yeah. I also wanted to say that I did not make the cover of this fanfiction my B.F.F.E Ritzygal91 did.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me Chapter 1**

I Don't Understand!

Lucy's P.O.V

I felt the sun rays from sun come through my window. Today was July 1st, my birthday and my Mom's death anniversary. I really hope the guild will remember it and wish me a 'happy birthday'

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for my big day since I was turning 17 or 24 since the tenroujima accident. When I finished getting ready I looked at myself in the mirror to see if my outfit looked okay. I was wearing a navy blue shirt, with the Fairy Tail insignia on the right side, in gold. I also wore a matching navy blue skirt with black cowboy boots and my hair was in a side pony tail.

When I was everything was complete, I got my keys and my Fleuve d'etoiles (A/N: The Fleuve d'etoiles is a whip with a heart at the end of it.) Walking out of the door, I summoned Plue to walk with me to Fairy Tail. I walked to the stone wall of the river near my apartment, with Plue behind me dancing. Then I got to the guild doors and opened it.

Fairy Tail style.

When I did that I said "Ohayo Minna!" Everyone instantly stopped and looked at me like I ruined a very important moment, but when they saw it was just me they went back to what they were doing earlier.

"I knew it." I mumbled and went to the bar where the mother like mage was. Yep, it was MiraJane Strauss, the demon match-maker of Fairy Tail.

I walked over and sat down in an empty stool. "Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" I asked Mira who just looked at me in disgust like I wasn't supposed to exist in the world...?!

"We don't have any more strawberries!" Mira yelled like I was a nuisance and turned into Satan Soul. Confused, I was about to leave someone called out my name

"Luce wait!" said a pink haired dragon slayer, so I turned around with a big smile on my face because of Natsu .Team Natsu are actually talking to me after 11 months of ignoring me!

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna came up to me and the pink haired mage started opening his mouth to speak but then saw Gray, and Happy holding back tears but as for the other three they had grins, smiles, and smirks on their faces. I was about to ask why Gray and Happy looked like they were going to burst into tears but Natsu started talking.

"Luce, we're kicking you off the team so Lis can join team Natsu instead. Plus if we kick you out of the team, you can have money for your rent and not tolerate with us destroying buildings all the time." Natsu said with one of his signature grins with Lisanna clinging on his arm smirking. "

"Why? Can't we just have six people in the group.. right?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

Then suddenly I was stopped with the questions, because of a very mad Erza who snapped.

Erza's P.O.V

Today was the day that the whole team would tell Lucy that she is kicked out and was just a replacement for Lisanna. As Lucy was getting up from her seat at the bar since she got yelled at by Mira. She bumped into the three of us (plus Lisanna) as she walked to the guild doors. However she thought it was some other team since she was looking at the ground in a deep thought. So I told Natsu to yell her name to catch her attention.

Lucy turned around with a big bright smile on her face. Natsu told Lucy that she was off the team so Lisanna could join but she kept asking why couldn't there be six people in the group and kept talking about what we've done together the past years when we were together! I snapped because it was getting annoying.

"Look Lucy we've decided that you're too weak for the strongest team in Fiore, plus you were just a replacement for Lisanna." I said trying not to yell.

"I don't understand?!" Lucy croaked while crying. Then Lisanna came in and added to what I said to the blonde haired brat

"You're stupider than I thought. If you don't understand, then let me make you understand: you are a replacement for me. Oh wait! Here, this is going to be a better one okay? So here it is, you're just a person who keeps a seat warm for someone while they are gone, and when they come back you will have to leave." Lisanna said.

"That was a very good way to explain to the dumb blonde Lisanna."(A/N: No offence to you people who are blond I am really SORRY for using it, please forgive me) I said giggling at what she said to Lucy.

"Thanks Erza." Lisanna chirped. While the three of us (Natsu, Lisanna, and I) were laughing we didn't notice Lucy mumbling and cursing at us, but when we looked at her again she responded.

"Do you guys know what day it is today?" she asked quietly. I looked at her and said "It's July 1st, why?"

"No reason." Lucy said sadly.

Gray's P.O.V

"Do you guys know what day it is?" Lucy asked Erza quietly

"It's July 1st, why?" Erza asked

"No reason." Lucy said sadly, letting a lone tear slide down her porcelain face. July 1st ? July 1st ...while I was stuck in the thought about why Lucy asked what day it was. Lucy said something about how it was okay that Lisanna could have her spot in the team I began to remember that today was her Birthday and her … mother's... Death anniversary.

"Erza! Where is Lucy?" I yelled

"She just left awhile ago, why?" Erza said calmly like a weight was lifted up her shoulders

"Um … do you guys know why Lucy asked what today was?" I asked trying to control my yelling. Then Natsu just had to interrupt my conversation with Erza while shouting out a no.

"No. Do you know why she asked Gray?" Erza said

"I… I … yeah," I said while the other guild members were gathering around me and Erza

"Well, do tell me why she asked." Erza said while shoving a piece of cake in her mouth.

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe that just happened! My so called _nakama_, hurt me by telling me I was weak, and why did they do it today too.

"I hate them all!" I yelled to no one in particular in the forest. But what I didn't know was that Lisanna was there behind me in her Take over Tiger transformation ready to attack me from behind. Finally, I sensed her, but it was too late, and all you could hear was a faint screaming in the forest as she lashed her claws at me and she kept saying that Natsu was hers.

All I could do was scream in agony as Lisanna continued but she stopped when she sensed someone coming near us.

It's a cliffhanger! Muhahahhahahah I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of my first fanfic 'REMEMBER ME'.

Yuki: What did you guys think?

Lucy: I love the drama! But did I really have to get hurt?

Yuki: Yeah, thanks, and sorry about that.

Erza: Lucy, I'm so sorry I did all those things to you. I should be punished hit me Lucy!

Lucy: Umm… no thank Erza and its okay, I know you didn't mean to do it, but the author needed to do that so the story will go well, right Yuki-Chan?

Yuki: That is correct Lucy!

Lisanna: Why am I the evil one?! (Evil aura)

Yuki: Because I needed to use you for that, I'm sorry, and I am also sorry about this sort of Lisanna. (Celestial's dragons roar!)

Natsu: Hey what are you guys talking about?

Yuki, Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna: Natsu, this is a girl's only conversation. Sooo, DON'T INTERRUPT! (Murderous yet calm Aura)

Natsu: Hai!

Yuki: Lisanna please do the honors.

Lisanna: Gladly Yuki. Yuki-Chan does not own Fairy Tail and please like and review, she is new at this. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Life changing Decision

Gray's P.O.V

"Today is Lucy's eighteenth birthday, and today is also…her ... mothers …de-ath a-anniversary." I said sadly. "What, that's today!?" Levy asked trying to hold back tears that she forgot her best friend's birthday, and that she didn't ask if Lucy was ok since it was her mother's anniversary. "Yeah its today." I said glumly. "And today we all hurt her because the whole guild neglected her and team Natsu kicked her out of the team. Team Natsu also said that she was a replacement for Lisanna and that she was weak. "I can't believe you did this to your nakama! I was only gone for about two weeks and this is what I hear when I get back. Such a disappointment." Master said with the look of disgust on his face. "Master please let me quit Team Natsu." I said sternly. "Me to gramps!" Happy said with tears streaming down his face.

"Very well then Gray , Happy from today on you will not be a part of team Natsu." Master agreed.

Lucy's P.O.V

Lisanna stopped lashing at me when she sensed someone coming near us so she jumped back and went off to the direction of Mavis knows where. When I got the chance to look at who Lisanna sensed everything went black.

Rouge's P.O.V

I was walking in the forest when I heard a scream on my left. When I heard it my instinct was to run there and check it out. When I got near I sensed that there were two mages fighting. But before I could see what was going on with the two mages one probably sensed me and left because when I got there the only thing I saw was a blond mage with blood on her hair so her real hair wasn't that visible.

I walked up to the blond mage and picked her up so that I could bring her back to the hotel I was staying at with Sting and the exceeds.

When I got to the hotel, I went in and I got stares from the people who were staying there. "Please tell my partner that we will be checking out today and to get down here with our things please. Thank You." I told the clerk. The clerk said that Sting would be down in a bit.

Sting's P.O.V

I walked down the hall with the two exceeds following behind me. When I got near the clerks desk the clerk said that my partner was outside. I was walking to the front doors when I smelled blood and Rouge together. So of course I burst open the front doors and saw Rouge carrying a girl with blond hair that was covered in blood so it wasn't really visible.

"Rouge who the hell is that!" I yelled at my partner "I found her, and she is very injured so, I carried her here. I think we should clean her up so we can bring her back to the guild." Rouge said emotionlessly. "Fine, but if we bring her back we have to make sure that she is strong enough to join." I said. "Sting, after we clean her up, we will go back to Sabertooth, ok?" Rouge said. While I kept looking at the girl in Rouge's arms. "Rouge we should go to an infirmary to get her wounds cleaned up." I said, while having a serious face on without even realizing it.

When we got to the hospital and asked for a doctor to help the mage in Rouge's arms, they immediately called Yuri, the only doctor available at the moment.

Yuri's P.O.V

I wasn't expecting any other patients today, so I was in the lunch room drinking coffee when I heard my name being called in the loud speaker being called to room 203. When I got to room 203 I wasn't expecting to see the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth to be my patients. But the twin dragon slayers weren't in the beds, so there must have been another one in the room. So, I stepped closer to the bed and found a female mage unconscious losing a lot of blood from the gashes on her body.

"What happened to her?" I asked while inspecting her gashes and trying to clean it the best I could. "She was fighting with a mage but it seems that the mage that she was fighting didn't allow her to fight back." the one with the black hair, and the crimson eyes named Rouge said. "Ok, thank you for that information." I replied.

When I was done cleaning the mage up and bandaging her, I told the two boys to leave, but I also asked if I could use their two exceeds for help and they said yes. "Umm… why do we have to go outside Dr. Yuri" the blonde one asked with curiosity. "I'm going to give the girl a sponge bath to clean up the blood on her hair, and other parts of her body." I said simply.

When I said that, the blonde boy with the scar had a crimson color on his face and the one with black hair and crimson eyes had a rose color on his pale skin.

After that the two exceeds and I went to give the girl a sponge bath. When we were done, I told the boys that they could come in. When the two dragon slayers saw the blonde girl in the bed sleeping, they froze and couldn't talk at all.

While the two boys were frozen the three of us began teasing them by saying "You guys liiiike her!" while rolling their tongues.

Sting's P.O.V

When Dr. Yuri told us that we could come in, I froze when I saw the beautiful blonde girl on the bed and I also saw Rouge did the same thing in the corner of my eye.

Then Dr. Yuri, Lector, and Frosch said that Rouge and I liked her while rolling their tongues with that the both of us got out of our trance.

"N-no… I-I d -don't" I said while stuttering. Damn! I'm stuttering. The three that said it, just nodded and said yeah right while grinning. The doctor told us that we had to pay 10,000 jewels, so I did and Rouge told me that it was my turn to carry her, so we could bring her to the guild.

When the five of us got to the train station Rouge got our train tickets and we got on. When we got to the guild, the girl was already awake and she told us what happened. Then all of a sudden, Rouge and I wanted to destroy Fairy Tail for what they had done to Lucy.

The five of us arrived at the guild doors and I was about to kick the door open when Lucy asked me a question I didn't want to hear. "Sting, can you, umm… remove the Fairy Tail insignia off my right hand?" Lucy asked nervously "Lucy, are you sure? It's going to really hurt and leave a scar." I said while hoping she would change her decision "Yes, I am sure and I don't care that it will leave a scar, so, please Sting?" She said while I summoned light in my right hand. When I touched the insignia with the light she screamed in pain.

Lucy's P.O.V

I asked Sting something that would change my life. When Sting Touched my right hand with the light he summoned I screamed in agony. When Rouge heard me he immediately told Sting to stop and he did. Rouge saw me collapse and he caught me in his arms "Are you okay Lucy-san?" Rouge asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine Rouge. Thank you, Sting." I said with a weak smile on my face.

Sting took that as his cue to kick open the door and yell "We're back Minna! And we have a new recruit with us a well!" Sting yelled like a maniac while I was hiding behind Rouge holding a piece of his cape like a lost puppy.

"Who's the recruit you idiot?!" asked Minerva the girl who beat me at the GMG games. When she asked that I summed up all my courage and stepped up saying "I'm the new recruit." With my courage leaving me with every word that just came up from my mouth.

Minerva's P.O.V

I asked who the new recruit was and the blond celestial mage that I beat in the GMG games stepped up saying that she was the new recruit. I could tell her confidence in her was leaving her when the words she said left her mouth.

"WHAT!? You're the new recruit! Don't make me laugh." I said while trying to control my laughter. "…" The blond she mage was silent. "What, did you think that we were actually going to allow a weak pathetic mage in our guild?!" I said while laughing loudly.

I was surprised when she yelled "Don't call me a weak pathetic mage!" while emitting so much power that put my father's magic to shame, and since the blonde mage was emitting so much power, my father Jiemma came out of his office yelling, "What on earth is going on here!" father said while seeing the bright light near the bar.

Jiemma's P.O.V

That magical power, it can't be! I thought with a stunned look on my face, while I was looking at the bright light the magical power was coming from.

I was shocked at what my old eyes were looking at. The thing, no, I mean the person in front of my daughter, Minerva, was the Dragon princess/and or, daughter of Layla Heartfillia the Dragon Queen, and the girl who was my childhood friend who had faked her death to come back to the Dragon Realm. Minerva was about to say something but then the light died down, and there was Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, the daughter of my childhood friend, standing there with two exceeds, just like the ones my two dragon slayers Sting and Rouge have.

When the commotion died down I went up to Lucy to hug her which caused some gasps from the members of my guild.

"Lucy I have missed you. You have grown up to be as beautiful as your mother. How have you been?" I asked while smiling and that also surprised every member of my guild. "I am fine and I've also missed you too uncle Jiemma! But as for the last question I haven't been well." Lucy replied while looking down at the ground.

"Father is she who I think she is?" asked Minerva shocked that the blonde in front of her was not weak but as strong as me. "Yes Minerva this is her. The girl that I was talking about in my stories when you were a little child." I said while nodding at my daughter who was putting the pieces to the puzzle together.

When Minerva was done putting the pieces together she looked at me and said telepathically 'I will get the stamp for her insignia father.' I nodded and she went off to my office for the stamp.

Minerva's P.O.V

I can't believe the girl that lost to me in the games was the Dragon Princess and I called her a weak and pathetic mage! Ugh! I still can't believe it!

When I returned Lucy then turned to me and smiled brightly, as if she knew what I was going to do with the stamp in my hand. "Where do you want to put it, and what color Lucy?" I asked gently which surprised everyone at the guild hall. "Can you please put it on the side of my right shoulder, and please make it gold Minerva." Lucy asked with that answer I did what she asked and the insignia wasn't the color gold, it was all the colors in the world (A/N: it changes color from time to time.) "Everyone we have new members. This is Lucy Heartfillia and her two exceeds Angel and Moon." I announced on the second floor.

"Go up there and introduce yourself Lulu-chi." I whispered to her while walking down stairs. I saw her nod in response and walk up to the railing. "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I'm a dragon slayer, any questions?" Lulu-chi asked with a warm smile on her face.

I saw Sting raise his hand from the bar. "Ok Sting what do you want to know?" She asked while positioning herself so that she could sit on the railing. "What type of Dragon slaying magic do you have?" Sting asked curiously. "Good question Sting. But this will take awhile for me to explain so get comfortable.

"I have Fire, metal, water, ice, lightning, sky, wind, earth, light, shadow, apocalypse, celestial, moon, re-quip, poison, and snow dragon slayer magic, plus six more." Lulu-chi said smiling at Sting. When she was done listing her dragon slaying magic no one moved for five minutes, until Sting broke the silence when he yelled "LET'S PARTY MINNA-SAN!" which caused everyone to roar in agreement.

I was very shock that such a young woman can carry so much power without limiters. "Father I think that Lulu-chi should be an X-class mage don't you think?" I said in a cute voice that made everyone freeze. "I agree with you Minerva but, we have to see if she is worthy of being an X-class mage." Father said while holding his beard still thinking about whom her opponent should be. "Uncle Can I make a suggestion." Lulu-chi asked.

"Sure Lucy what's your suggestion?" father asked very interested in what Lulu-chi was going to say "Why don't I just battle everyone in the guild?" Lulu-chi asked curios in what father was going to say "I like that idea Lucy let's do that." Father said while nodding his head up and down.

"Lucy your battle with everyone will be in two weeks time understood." Father said "Yes Uncle!" Lucy said while saluting father.

Then father went up stairs to his office on the second floor. "Hey Lulu-chi will you be my little sister?" I asked while jumping up and down like a little child. "Sure Min-Chan!" Lulu-chi yelled while running up to give me a bear hug.

Yuki: Well readers what did you think? I also have a request for you guys please vote if you want it to be Rolu or Sticy!

Rouge: please vote for me!

Sting: Rouge even though you're my best friend in the whole world I will not hand over Luce to you got it!

Lucy & Yuki: Boys stop arguing. OR YOU'LL BOTH TASTE OUR FURY! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (dark aura around the two girls)

Yuki: Rouge if you would be so kind.

Rouge: Sure Yuki-Chan. Our awesome author does not own Fairy Tail Mr. Hiro Mashima does. But if she did me and Lucy would be together forever. Also keep in mind that this is her first fanfic so go easy on her thank you please review.

Sting: No Rouge your wrong Yuki would make me and Lucy boyfriend and girlfriend.

Yuki: Sting stop arguing with poor Rouge! (Goes over to Rouge and hugs him protectively)

Sting: What! (Goes to emo corner and grows mushrooms like in ouran high school host club)

Yuki: Sorry about that! But yeah see you guys later and please review and vote for who Lucy will end up with! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KISS!?

**Lucy's P.O.V (time skip two weeks)**

Today is the day that I was waiting for: the battle with all the Sabertooth mages. I was fired up to use my dragon slayer magic, I'm positive that I'll mop the floor with everyone in Sabertooth, although I shouldn't be bad mouthing my guild like that… I kicked open the doors Sting style.

I entered the massive guild halls and went up to the bar where Yukino was cleaning a glass. I sat down on the empty stool second to last at the end of the bar table. **(A/N: I decided that Yukino should be alive and be a bar tender so I did.) **

Yukino came up to me and asked what Mirajane always asked me when I was there, or should I say used to. "What can I get you Lucy?" Yukino asked sweetly with an innocent smile that always cheered me up when I thought about Mirajane.

"I'd like a strawberry milkshake please Yukino." I said smiling back at her.

"I'll be back in a while ok Lucy, so hold on tight ok." Mir- I mean, Yukino said while walking to the kitchen to make my milkshake. When I turned around I saw Min-Chan and waved at her. Min-Chan also waved back at me and said her good mornings to me while running my direction.

"Hey Lulu-chi!"

"Hey Min-Chan!" we both said in unison.

"Lulu-chi I have to tell you something about the battle today." Min-Chan said while panting to catch her breath.

"What is it Min-Chan?!" I said trying to contain my excitement.

"We are going to have our epic battle in the GMG arena and every guild will be watching since this is the first time someone has been asked to be an X-Class mage!" Min-Chan said while having a huge smile on her face.

'When I heard 'EVERY GUILD' I felt really awesome because Fairy Tail would be there and I could rub it in their faces! Who was the weak one now? I was smirking without me even knowing it.

I was so lost in thought I forgot about my Strawberry Milkshake I ordered for 2 minutes but then I was snapped out of it with Rouge's voice and was a little surprise at what came out of his mouth "If you're not going to drink that then I'll certainly be happy to take it from you Luce." Rouge said while creeping his hand near the strawberry drink.

"Oh no you don't Rouge!" I yelled at him for trying to get in on my milkshake. Recently I have found out that me and Rouge have something's in common like we both like strawberry milkshakes and we both like reading books in peace and quiet.

"Rouge if you wanted one you could just ask Yukino to make you one for you, right?" I asked Rouge

"I know but I don't think I'll finish it and it will go to waste." Rouge said while pouting like a puppy.

"Ugh! Fine I will share it with you Rouge-Chan!" I said while trying to cover the blush that appeared when he pouted.

"Thank you Luce." Rouge said.

"Hey Rouge, when is the match in the arena today?" I asked before giving the strawberry drink to Rouge.

"Oh…umm…it's in about four hours from now so 5:00." Rouge said while sipping on the straw that I drank from.

"KYAAAAAA!" Yukino screamed when she got back from the kitchen with a muffin for Min-Chan. "Yukino are you ok!?" I asked with a worried expression on my face "

You and Rouge had an indirect kiss Lucy!" Yukino said while covering her mouth and turning into a match maker like you-know-who.

**No one's P.O.V**

When Yukino the bartender said that everyone looked at Lucy and Rouge they both had a crimson red face. The only thought everyone was thinking was 'OMG!" While everyone was at thought, there was a very jealous white dragon slayer on the second floor.

Yuki: Hey guys! How do you like it so far?

Erza: I like it! (Gives thumbs up) But when are you going to put a scene in Fairy Tail?

Yuki: Sorry Erza. But don't worry I will probably be doing the scene on the next chapter. ;)

Lucy: Hey guys I just had the craziest dream that Mira and Yukino were both Matchmakers and barmaids. And that I had an indirect kiss with Rouge.

Yuki & Yukino: That wasn't a dream Lucy. You actually did have an indirect kiss with Rouge! (Both covering their mouths)

Lucy & Rouge: … (Blushes)

Yuki, Yukino, Erza: awwwwwww! How Cute!

Yuki: Well Sting if you don't mind please say goodbye for us.

Sting: No problem Yuki-Chan! Thank you for reading the-

Lucy: I hope you guys vote for who I will be with!

Sting: Why do I always have to be inter-

Yuki: Ok while Sting is having a tantrum I will do the saying goodbyes and stuff. Goodbye! Please follow favorite and review on my first fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What happened?!

**Sting's P.O.V**

I was on the second floor with Lector and Frosch when I heard a 'Kya!' from Yukino. I looked over the railing and I heard Yukino say that my best friend Rouge just had an indirect kiss with my new found crush.

I got really angry which caused me to growl with jealousy and was radiating dark energy that put Minerva's glares to shame. When I calmed myself down I decided to go to the GMG arena with Minerva, Rufus, and Orga. While I was walking down the stairs I saw Rouge Cheney, my best friend that always had an emotionless face blushing a crimson color.

I was holding the railing for the stair case when I saw that. I was about to break the railing because I was seriously pissed at Rouge now.

**No one's P.O.V**

Sting had his bangs covering his eyes while clutching the railing of the stair case. When Rouge finally had his usual calm emotionless face on. He turned to see his best friend Sting at the third to last step of the stair case with his bangs covering his eyes and clutching the railing, growling very lightly.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I looked up since I sensed Sting's presence. I was very shocked that Sting was growling lightly in my direction. I slowly got up and walked over to the stair case to see Sting clearly. When I got close to him I swear to Zeref that he had a murderous aura around him, so I took a step back. What the hell is going on?! As if he read my mind Sting glared at me and said

"I'm pissed Rouge!" Sting scowled at me. I could hear the venom in his voice as he spoke to me quietly so I was only the one who heard what he had said.

"Sting, are you ok? Did something happen? What's wrong?" Lucy asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. Everything's ok!" Sting yelled at Lucy then disappeared because Minerva teleported him to the arena.

**Lucy's P.O.V **

"Rouge" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Hn" Rouge replied.

"Did I say something wrong to Sting to make him yell at me?" I asked looking at the ground.

"No Lucy you didn't do anything wrong at all. Sting did not yell at you on purpose he just accidentally took his anger out on you." Rouge said comfortingly while patting my head to calm me down.

"But… Why is he mad?" I asked lifting my head up to meet Rouge's crimson eyes.

"I don't really know myself." Rouge said calmly looking at my large brown eyes. I nodded in understanding what Rouge meant about how it was an accident that Sting yelled at me.

"Lucy you should probably be preparing for the battle right now." Rouge said with his usual expressionless face. "

That reminds me what time is it?" I asked.

"Its 3:30" Rouge said with a poker face on.

"Oh Shit! I don't have anything to wear for the battle. Thanks for reminding me Rouge." I said while bowing my head then left for my apartment in Lemon Street.

**Rouge's P.O.V **

I think I should go to the arena, and ask why Sting yelled at Lucy like that. I got out of my seat, shadow traveling to the arena, so it would be quicker.

When I got there I saw Sting sitting under a huge oak tree, looking down at the ground. I walked up to him, when I walked up to him; he looked up at me with regret and guilt in his eyes. "Rouge?" Sting asked

"Yeah." I replied sitting next to him under the shady oak. Sting looked me in the eyes and said

"Is she mad at me?" Sting asked with a surprisingly serious tone.

"Hmm… I don't know what you're saying Sting." I said in a sarcastic tone. "You know… for yelling at her like that." He replied not catching the sarcasticness in my voice when I replied to him. "Sting you're denser then you think you know that, right?" I said with a small grin on my usual expressionless face.

"I've been told." Sting mumbled but I heard clearly.

"What do you think Sting? What do you think Lucy's feeling after you yelled at her?" I asked calmly waiting for an answer from the dense dimwit. I knew it. He really is a dense dimwit, who doesn't know what to do when he upsets a girl. "Sting you should go ask her yourself." I said.

"Ok." Sting said with an expression that read 'I'll tell you after the battle'

**Narrator's P.O.V (Back to Lucy)**

Lucy was brushing her wet hair after her dip in the bath tub, and it was now summoned Virgo and Cancer to get her outfit ready. When Lucy's outfit was ready she got up and walked to the mirror to look at what she was wearing. She was looking at her own reflection with awe. Lucy wore a white collar with a light brown short jacket that stops at her chest, and she wore white pants with a short leather pouch that hangs from her waist and black combat boots and her hair is in a French braid. She had her keys in the leather pouch and Fleuve d'etoiles in the spirit world.

Lucy was ready for the battle, so she teleported herself in the arena she was supposed to fight everyone in.

When Lucy got there she saw Rouge, Sting, Lector, and Frosch sitting under a large shady oak tree near the entrance of the building.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I saw Sting, Rouge under a large oak tree; their eyes were closed so I decided that I should sneak up on them. I teleported where they were at, I started reaching both my hands to touch their hair to wake them up. Before I could reach them they grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a group hug.

I was totally shocked at what was happening so I tried asking Rouge what was going on and got shushed, I was speechless. "Sorry, but the fairies are here, we didn't want them to know who you were until the battle begins. So you have to wear this cloak until they announce who the whole Sabertooth guild was fighting, ok?" Sting whispered gently near my ear which made me blush a faint color of pink.

Sting and Rouge let me go when my ex-members left.

"Ano… wouldn't they already know who it is under the cloak? You know because of my strawberry vanilla scent." I asked looking at the two men in front of me nervously. "Don't worry! They won't be able to know it's you because you have Rouge's sent and mine on you so it will be covered, and the hood is covering you're head." Sting said grinning like the idiot he is. I shifted my eyes to Sting who was helping me up, so we could go to the arena because we only had five minutes left to spare until the epic battle.

**Makarov's P.O.V**

Today was the day that a person would be fighting to be an X-class mage. I still can't believe it; no one has ever tried doing that and succeeds, well except Zeref the dark mage.

I was still in thought when we arrived at the arena entrance. Then as my guild passed a large oak tree, Erza spotted Sting and Rouge hugging a hooded figure.

'Who are they hugging?' I thought, quite shocked actually. Me and the rest of my guild walked to the seats that were reserved for the whole Fairy Tail guild. I was actually still thinking about the mysterious person who was in the hood when Minerva walked up to me and told me to go up to the platform in the middle where the other guild master's were.

I nodded after hearing the news from Minerva and started getting out of my seat and walked to the big platform in the middle. "Hello Makarov. I'm happy to see that you were able to make it to the fight." Jiemma said smirking which caused me to step back a little bit farther away from him.

After a couple minutes of waiting and talking about what was going on with the other guilds the fight had started with all the members walking in the middle of the arena, without the mysterious hooded person with them.

Yuki: Hey! How do you guys like it so far?

Rouge: I liked it, Yuki-chan.

Yuki: Thanks Rouge you're so nice. How about you Lucy did you like it?

Lucy: Huh? Oh I don't like it, I love it!

Yuki: Thanks guys!

Sting: Who's winning the voting thingy Yuki!?

Yuki: Well there aren't any votes yet and BTW there is a poll on my bio go check it out!

Sting: What! I… Don't get it.

Rouge: This will take awhile for Yuki to explain to Sting so I will do the disclaimer. Thank you for reading 'REMEMBER ME'. Plz review, favorite, and follow if u would like to. Please remember that Yuki-chan does not own Fairy tail and is new. Thank you again.

Lucy: Wow Rouge you talked a lot today didn't you?

Rouge: Yeah I guess.

Everyone: Ok, bye Minna!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Who's the Weak one now?!**

**Jiemma's P.O.V**

I looked over the railing of the platform to see my entire guild walk in the middle of the arena. I had to wait several minutes until I could announce who was fighting, because everyone was getting louder and louder. Lucy wasn't there either.

I could hear complaints from the other guild members on why there wasn't a fight happening, I got pissed so I yelled "All of you dumbasses be quiet! It's your own damn fault that I couldn't announce who was going to fight who!" after that everything became so silent you could hear a pin drop to the ground.

I waited for 30 seconds to go by so I could make sure that it was silent for good. "Alright the one who is fighting my guild is Lucy Heartfillia my niece! The one that will take the x-class title!" I yelled with pride over flowing every word.

As I finished I saw a bright rainbow like light flash in the middle of the arena with my guild members. I heard gasps all around me and the bright flash of light revealed Lucy with two exceeds.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was waiting for the right moment to teleport in the arena. I couldn't find the right moment so I just waited for several minutes as everyone in the arena began getting louder and louder. That was when everyone began complaining if anyone was actually going to fight Sabertooth.

Then Uncle Jiemma yelled at everyone to be quiet. I waited since I noticed uncle looking around to make sure that everyone would be quiet.

After waiting for 30 seconds uncle began introducing who was fighting and I could hear the proudness in his voice. I listened until he finished to teleport in the middle of the arena next to my family. I heard gasps all around me as the light surrounding me faded.

Angel flew in front of me and yelled "Sorry we're late guys! We were waiting for the right moment."

"Angel we don't need to say sorry about being late everyone was simply early." I said stepping up next to my flying exceed.

"Yeah that's right sis everyone was early!" agreed the cheery voice of my second exceed Moon.

"Well since you are here now let me introduce you to everyone." Uncle Jiemma said and I nodded. "I present you the newest Sabertooth members" Uncle Jiemma said pointing an old wrinkly hand at me. "Lucy Heartfillia, and her exceeds, Angel and Moon!" Uncle yelled with delight as I re-quipped into my comfy clothing. I heard gasps from all the guilds, especially Fairy Tail but I also heard claps from Sabertooth. I smiled and yelled "Nice to see you guys again." I yelled, waving at them.

"Everyone can have a small and quick reunion with Lucy after the battle, ok!" Sting yelled getting a little impatient with the crowd. "Let the battle begin!" Uncle yelled.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Everyone got to their fighting positions and started attacking Lucy with all their might. When everyone attacked Lucy they didn't notice that she was cupping her hands and she yelled "Star goddesses brilliance!" that attack made several of the guild member's unconscious. Well except Sting, Rouge, and Minerva, Orga, and Rufus and about 35 more members who were only in a daze for a minute.

'I only defeated 10 out of 50 guild members, perfect just according to the plan.' Lucy thought ad she smirked.

It seems that no one in the booths saw Lucy smirk after she defeated 10 members but the 40 members at the arena did and they froze in fright. Everyone in the booths became silent, and then Fairy Tail began laughing their asses off on how they knew Lucy was a weak, pathetic celestial mage. The people who weren't fazed by it were Minerva, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, and Orga because the five of them knew what Lucy was thinking of.

When everyone saw what Lucy had done with just one attack everyone begun to make bets on who was going to win or lose. Almost everyone voted for Sabertooth to win against the celestial mage but there were a few people who voted for Lucy, like Angel, Moon, Lector, Frosch, The Thunder God tribe, Loki, and the rest of her spirits.

**(A/N: Did you guys think that Lector and Frosch were going to vote for Sabertooth because Sting and Rouge were there. Well… nope!)**

When the votes were in the battle began again. The first few attacks were from Luka and Narumi the two god slayers that did a unison raid with water and lightning which was eaten by Lucy. That shocked everyone, except for everyone in Sabertooth. Well… the ones who were awake.

While everyone was shocked Lucy was spitting out the remains of the attack from the two s-class mage. After the crowd got over what just happened the whole crowd looked back at the center of the arena. When Lucy got the horrible taste out of her mouth she got ready to let her own attack loose!

Then Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Rufus and Orga attacked her from behind with all they got. Lucy then sensed their magical energy and turned. "Star lights shield!" Lucy yelled holding her hands in front of her and shaped it as a triangle.

The shield covered her whole body and deflected all of the attacks from the five S-class mages like a barrier. When the five stepped back Lucy let out her fifth most powerful roar. "Devils lightning dragons roar!" was all that was heard before everyone saw a bright red light emerge from the center.

When the light died down everyone from Sabertooth was unconscious with Lucy standing on top of Sting. Everyone froze for five minutes. There was silence until Jiemma shouted that Lucy would be an X-class mage. Everyone in Sabertooth who was unconscious woke up after 10 minutes and tackled Lucy to the ground.

"Guys get off of me you guys are heavier than you think!" Lucy yelled. When everyone got off, Fairy Tail and the other guilds went to the middle of the arena to congratulate Lucy. It was a surprise that Fairy Tail came down first to say congrats to our victor and new X-class mage.

Team Natsu came running to Lucy which surprised her. Our dear celestial mage was not ready to get tackled to the ground again. But luckily one of her new celestial keys glowed and there was a fire red smoke that covered Igneel in his human form. Natsu stared at Igneel annoyed that he had blocked his little reunion with Lucy.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was running to Luce to congratulate her but I got stopped by a guy that looked a little bit like Loki because he had a suit on with sunglasses. How dare he interrupt _THE _Salamander of Fairy Tail?!

"Bastard get out of the way so I can talk to the weak, pathetic slut!?" I yelled.

"What did you say Natsu Dragneel! Who's the weak one!?" He yelled. Lucy walked up to him and patted his left arm while shaking her head.

"Igneel it's ok. Don't yell at him, it was his own fault that he didn't recognize you." Lucy said. Wait what?! Igneel! He's here? I can't believe I found him after so many years of searching.' I was shaking from so much excitement running through my body.

"Igneel!" I shouted while trying to jump on him for a hug. But was blocked by a roar which caused me to fly in the air and fall on the ground hard. "What was that for Igneel?!" I shouted while trying to get up.

"You don't deserve a hug from uncle Iggy, Natsu." Lucy said while getting picked up bridal style by Rouge who carried her over to Sting and put her down. No one hugs _my_ Luce without my permission! Wait did I just say _my Luce_?! OMFG what is going on? I rubbed my hair in frustration.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the ground trying to figure out how to say congrats to Luce. I needed more time but I didn't get that at all. Thanks to Rouge! I looked up and saw Rouge carrying Luce at my direction and I kind of panicked.

"Hey Sting! What did you want to talk about?" Luce asked smiling whole-heartedly which made me blush a light rose shade.

Yuki: Ohayo Minna! Thank you for reading my first Fanfic! Remember I don't own Fairy tail but I own the plot. Hiro Mashima owns my favorite series.

Sting: Yuki-Chan can you please be quiet we're trying to sleep because today we got beaten pretty badly by Lucy.

Yuki: Fine but only for today I really needed you guys to say the rest of the disclaimer. But it's ok since I had an important announcement to say!

Sting and Rouge: We're awake! This is also her first fan fiction so please go easy on her! Please favorite, follow & review!

Rouge: Ok so the disclaimer is done what was the important news you were about to say!?

Sting: Yeah tell us what all the fuss is about.

Yuki: Well since you guys did do the rest of the disclaimer I will tell you all what is going on.

Erza: Go on.

Yuki: **Ok geez! You guys know **_**Ritzygal91**_** right? For starters she beta reads my work, that's why there's hardly any mistakes and well about a week ago we made another fan fiction account (**_**TheMischievousDuo**_**) that we are sharing. We will have many stories that are going to be on there. There will be many different types of genres. Be expecting a story about Ouran High School Host Club. It's going to be called Transfers. That was longer than I expected. **

Everyone: What that was it!? We all thought that it was about who Lucy would end up with.

Warning Alarm Person Thing: There are too many people in the Emo corner! There should only be 10 people or less that is our limit! Please get 30 people out of the corner immediately!

Yuki: Ugh, guys this is your 20th time pushing the emo corner to its limit!

Everyone: We're sorry! (Bows head)

Yuki: Well I think we talked long enough. Sorry about that guys. Hope you enjoyed reading see you guys later! I almost forgot that you guys can go on my profile and vote on the poll for who Lucy should end up with. I would also ask you guys if you could review who you want Lucy to end up with if you voted other thanks. Ok, that was it ciao! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I Can Forgive but I Will Not Forget

Sting's P.O.V

Rouge had brought Lucy to me after her battle against all of the guild members in Sabertooth. She was worried about how I got mad earlier today after the _kiss_. I growled at the thought of it. It's not that I don't want Rouge happy it's just that I won't give Luce up without a fight.

"Hey Sting! What did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked as soon as Rouge let go of her waist.

"Um- I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to yell at you. I hope you're not mad at me Luce. I hope you'll forgive me." I stammered.

"Sting I forgive you. But you have to promise me something," Luce replied smiling mischievously.

"I-I promise Luce whatever it is I'll do it! But I have to ask is it going to be painful?" I asked as I walked back slowly.

I could see Rouge's face behind Lucy's shoulder. He was trying to hold in his laughter but it didn't work because you could hear his laughter from across the arena. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy. Well I can't deny that we aren't crazy because everyone is crazy in their own way. (A/N: I'm telling the truth when I say that everyone is weird in their own way. If you knew who I am you would know that I am really weird. All of my friends have a certain degree of being weird. Just like Natsu! Natsu: Hey! Why do you have to pick on me so much?)

"It won't be _that_ painful." Luce replied smirking like the devil disguised as an angel.

I cringed when she said that. Rouge, Lucy, Minerva, Rufus and Orga burst out laughing as they saw my reaction to what Luce had said. Orga was on the floor when I looked around to see if anyone else was laughing. I saw some people from different guild chuckle at how Sabertooth turned out when Luce came and joined. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Awe, look guys Sting is blushing." Minerva said in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Minerva!" I hissed turning a darker shade of red when everyone turned their heads our direction.

"Ok, I'm done laughing. Sting I was just joking I didn't mean it to sound real. I was never mad at you in the first place. I was just worried because you got mad at Rouge all of a sudden. I thought I said something to you to set you off. The good thing is that you cooled down and that you apologized! That's all that matters and now we're all good friends again!" Lucy said softly as she smiled a bright smile that lit up the whole arena.

After that we (Rouge, Sting, Lucy, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Frosch, and Lector) had a group hug. We all went our separate ways since we needed to get ready to go back to the hotel we were staying at.

Natsu's P.O.V

'I can't believe that Luce is an x-class mage now! It's really unbelievable. I can't believed that she joined Sabertooth after what they had done to her especially that Minerva girl. She was also being hugged by the shadow dragon slayer that we had defeated. Now Luce is laughing with Minerva and six other people including the exceeds. I also can't believe that I saw Igneel today too. Happy and I searched everywhere in Earthland for him. Searching for Igneel also let me meet Lucy. I can remember the first mission we took together to destroy the book Daybreak and she had to wear a maid outfit.' I chuckled as I remembered at how flustered she was when Happy and I asked her to do it.

"Natsu I'm going to go to the bathroom so you guys can go right ahead. Tell the others so Mira-nee and Elf-nee won't get worried. See you later babe." Lisanna said as she walked off to the direction of the girl's bathroom.

"Ok Lis I'll tell them. Hurry ok. We don't want to be late for the *gulp* train!" I yelled as I went and caught up with the rest of Team Natsu.

"Hey guys Lis just went to the bathroom. She said that we should go ahead with the rest of the guild to the train." I exclaimed when I was next to Erza.

"Ok we'll go ahead then. Come on guys let's go." Erza said as if I disrupted her train of thought.

"Hey guys can we wait for Lis? I just want to make sure that she is safe." I said looking Erza in the eyes.

"Sure why not. Geez fire breathe when did you become so soft?" Ice prick said as he chuckled at what I said.

"Oh shut up will ya! You want to go Ice princess?!" I yelled as I got walked up to his face.

"Do I hear fighting? I thought that you two were best friends what happened to the best friend thing! Huh!" Erza exclaimed with dark aura surrounding her.

"We're the best of friends right Natsu!?" Gray exclaimed as we got into our friend mode.

"Aye sir!" I replied.

"Let's go to the entrance and wait for Lisanna there." Erza said as she nodded in approval of what we said.

"Aye sir!" Gray and I said in unison.

The four of us walked to the entrance when I smelled vanilla and cherries coming from the left side of me. I stopped and sniffed the air to see if what I smelled wasn't my imagination. Yep I knew it I smelled vanilla and strawberries mixed with cinnamon and cherries. It meant that Luce and Lis were together.

"Natsu what are you doing? Start walking so we could wait at the entrance." Erza said as she walked over to me and waved an armored hand at my face.

"Uh…Erza can we go over to that corridor for a moment?" I asked as I snapped away from my train of thought.

"Sure, what is it?" Erza replied as we walked to the dimly lit corridor on our left.

"I smelled Lis and Lucy's scent come this way." I whispered as I we got closer.

The three of them just nodded their heads and followed my lead with walking on marshmallow feet.

Lucy's P.O.V

I was walking down a corridor when I smelled cinnamon and cherries from behind me. I turned around and I saw Lisanna Strauss the woman who caused me all of the pain that I had to go through. She was smirking like the little female dog she was.

"Hello Lisanna, how are you? I hope you had a wonderful time when I left the guild." I said in a calm and monotone voice.

"Skip that boring crap _Lucy_!" Lisanna spat with venom when it came to saying my name.

"Ok fine. What do you want Lisanna I already left the guild and I left everyone especially Natsu alone. What else do you want?" I asked.

"You, you had to come back into our lives and show off didn't you. I thought I killed you on the day Team Natsu kicked you out of the team! You have ruined my life enough already! You stole _everyone _from me! You made everyone favor you! You're such a slut you know that!" Lisanna exclaimed. You could hear the hatred in her voice as she said every word.

"I have never done those things to you! I have never stolen anyone from you either! How could you accuse me of such a thing? You also call me a slut well guess who is still a virgin with no boyfriend!" I replied.

"You have stolen people from me _Lucy_ you stole Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Mirajane, Elfman, Etc. Everyone favored you when I wasn't here, you replaced me! You are the reason I felt like an outsider when I came back from Edolas! That's also the reason why I had to make everyone turn against you!" Lisanna whispered menacingly as she transformed into the lion that was ready to kill me on my mother's death anniversary two weeks ago.

I froze as I remembered what happened on that day and how she tortured me until I screamed in agony and couldn't summon anymore of my spirits. I couldn't move I was stuck it was as if I was paralyzed. She moved quickly and lashed out at me and swiped a long deep gash in my back. I screamed in agony as the pain was unbearable. That was when I saw 5 shadows move quickly to come to my rescue. Well that's what I hope.

I saw blonde hair flash through my eyes as Lisanna was thrown off me by Rouge who was concealed in the shadows made by the dim candles. Sting was the one that was hugging me close as I cried in pain and sorrow. He kept on saying comforting things to me when I realized the other four people who came with Sting were Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

I couldn't let them see this side of me so I turned and buried my head in Stings chest sobbing as the pain began to increase as the minutes passed by. In the corner of my eye I saw Erza yelling at a lacrima and I heard Happy crying, that was when everything started to slip away. All I heard was Sting yelling my name and telling me to stay with him and not slip away.

I wanted to tell him that I was going to stay awake and that I was ok but my voice wouldn't come out and my eyes were getting heavier by the minute. That was when I finally fainted in the arms of my blond haired knight.

Sting's P.O.V

I was walking around the arena's corridors with Rouge when we smelled vanilla and strawberries with a hint of cinnamon and cherries.

"Lucy" Rouge and I whispered in unison.

Rouge and I thought the same thing before he left and all I could see were the shadows engulfing him leaving nothing in his place. I followed the scent to a dimly lit corridor with two girls standing in the middle. One of those two girls was Lucy and then the other girl was Dragneel's white haired wench.

I stayed where I was until I saw Rouge's form come out of the shadows. The both of us stayed where we were hiding behind a wall. We stayed as silent as we could for about 10-15 minutes before we smelled very familiar scents.

I growled softly as I smelled Natsu's burnt odor, Erza's rose and armor shine mixture, Gray's frost mixed with minty freshness, and Happy's fire lily and a hint of fish scent. Rouge had noticed as well so he went back near enough to the shadows that they could engulf him into nothingness.

Team Natsu stood next to me when Natsu's white haired wench transformed into a tiger. Lucy did not make any movements but I could clearly see that she was frozen in place by fright and shock since the white haired wrench had whispered something only Lucy could hear.

"What is your white haired wench doing with _my_ team member?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know why Lis is with Luce. Don't you dare call Lisanna a white haired wench again, Euciliffe!" Dragneel replied.

I ignored him as I heard Luce scream. My head whipped back to where the two girls were. I ran as fast as I could to reach Lucy. I could see that Rouge was already tackling _Lisanna_ to the ground. When I got there I immediately went to Lucy and put her on my lap hugging her softly as I said comforting words to her ear.

When Team Natsu got there I could hear Erza screaming at someone to get a medic in the arena quickly. As Lucy realized that I didn't come here alone but came here with Team Natsu she buried her head in my chest as she wept with agony and sorrow. I didn't like to see her like this so I held her a little tighter than my soft one from earlier.

I could feel Lucy go limp as the minutes passed and no medic came. I desperately told her reassuring words and added comforting words to the things I said to her. The last thing I said before she slipped away into darkness was;

"Lucy, stay with me! The medics will be coming soon just stay with me. Don't slip into the dark abyss! Everything is going to be okay. Just- you have to stay awake! Do you hear me? Lucy! Wake up! Please stay awake!"

She never answered but I knew that she was trying but she slipped away into the darkness after 5 minutes of waiting for the medics to come and save her. I was covered in Lucy's blood with her limp body being carried bridal style outside the corridor.

I could hear the sobbing from Happy as we all stepped outside into the well lit arena. The medics had rushed to us as they came through the entrance and saw Lucy's limp body in my arms. I had to put her in a gurney and they took her away. When Lucy was blacking out it felt like she was dying in my arms…

No One's P.O.V

Team Natsu + Lisanna, Sting, and Rouge were going to the hospital to see the results about Lucy's health. The ride to the hospital was very silent. There was a thick tension in the air in the vehicle they were riding in. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, not just any knife a very sharp one.

Once they got to the Lucifer's hospital (A/N: I don't know what the name of the hospital should have been so I just put that. Don't judge me! Ok on with the story.) Sting and Rouge immediately went to a nurse and asked where Lucy Heartfillia's room was. While those two were doing that Team Natsu sat down as Lisanna followed behind them her head facing down in shame but if you could see her face or her eyes you would not see any remorse or what so ever.

"Lisanna, why did you do that? Do you know what you have done? You made Lucy go to the hospital and she might not make it since she lost a lot of blood! Are you insane!?" the scarlet haired warrior said.

You could tell that Erza was mad and confused.

"I'm didn't mean to do it I just got really mad she was insulting Fairy Tail and called me a slut! She was saying mean things about me! I told her that I wasn't a slut and that I was still you- you know. She lost a lot of blood by herself it was her fault! She was controlling me when I attacked her. You guys saw that she didn't move right? She was frozen in place? That was because she was using her mind controlling powers! I'm really sorry." Lisanna sobbed. She had her face in between her hands. If you saw her face you would see a smirk and fake tears rolling down her porcelain face.

Lisanna Strauss was a very good actress. Every time she cried in public or in front of the guild everyone would believe she was actually sad.

"Lis you're lying about everything what actually happened!?" Natsu yelled.

Lisanna was about to reply when Sting and Rouge were running to them with a pissed off aura around them.

"You- Why did you call Lucy a slut!?" Sting whispered menacingly as they got closer to the group.

"I didn't say that to her! Why don't you guys believe me?" Lisanna cried out in desperation.

There was gold and pink smoke that had appeared after Lisanna had said that. The smoke had cleared and standing there was Loke and Virgo with angry expressions. The two spirits knew what actually happened since everyone in the spirit world saw it. Even mustache man saw and he was furious at what Lisanna did to Lucy.

"You're lying I know you are! Everyone in the spirit world saw what you said, what you accused her to be, what _you_ did, and we also know that you attacked her with the same transformation that you attacked her with two weeks ago! You are a lying female dog! I bet you can turn into one too." Loke seethed.

(A/N: See what I did there? Huh? Huh? If you didn't understand, then never mind.)

_Amazing Time Skip of Amazingness!_ (A/N: I know that 'amazingness' isn't a word but hey it's a fanfic anything can happen in here. I am also to lazy to write anymore about Lisanna lying and sturf so… on with the story!)

Still No One's P.O.V

Everyone was sitting down or pacing near the E.R. when the doctor walked out the door with a clip board in hand.

"Doc is she ok?!" Sting asked.

"She is fine but she did lose a lot of blood from the large scratch wound on her back. We luckily had enough AB blood to give her. She needs plenty of rest so if you guys are going to visit than make sure that you are all very quiet." The doctor replied.

"What room is she in right now? Are we allowed to see her now?" Erza asked with a worried expression on her face.

"She is in room 234. It's just down the hall it's the last door on your left." The doctor replied as a nurse ran to him and asked if he could help the other patients.

They walked as quickly as we could to Lucy's room. When they got there they opened the door quietly. They saw Lucy lying down on the hospital bed with a peaceful sleeping face on her face. They all got closer. When they got closer Sting grabbed hold of Lucy's right hand and Rouge held onto her left hand.

Hours passed as room 234 was getting emptier and emptier until no one was left except for Lucy. All you could hear in that room was the beeping of the machines. Several minutes later someone came back into the silent room of 234 and held Lucy's right hand where her Fairy Tail insignia used to be.

Yuki: Cliffhanger! Mwahahahhahahahahaha. I was feeling a little evil today so I decided to get you guys on the edge of your seats.

Lucy: Noooooooo! I need to know what happens next! Who was the one that held my hand? Tell me who it was I need to know! The suspense is killing me.

Yuki: I don't know who you're talking about. I guess you have to wait until I upload chapter seven my little snow flakes.

Everyone: (sigh) Fine.

Yuki: Now that that is settled. Lucy please do the honors of doing the disclaimer?

Lucy: Sure thing Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. Please favorite, fallow & review if you get the chance! Keep in mind that she is new at this so please go easy on her. Thank you for reading I hope you have a wonderful day.

Everyone: Wait! Who is Lucy ending up with?

Yuki: Go to the bulletin board. I'm really tired from writing this chapter. It's pretty long it has exactly 3,354 words.

Votes

Rouge: 5

Other: 5

Sting: 1

Yuki: As far as I can tell Rouge and other are winning and Sting is losing. If you guys chose 'OTHER' than review who you want the 'other' person's name.

Sting: Rouge is winning! Noooooo. I will not give up so easily. Come on StiLu fans I know you're out there!

Rouge: Rolu fans keep on voting!

Every other boy: Vote for us! Write one of our names. For example Gray, Natsu, Freed, Laxus, Gajeel, Rufus, Orga, Lyon, etc.

Everyone: Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I Can't Believe That Almost Happened**

**Yuki: Hello butterflies! How are you enjoying the fanfiction so far? I just wanted to make something clear: in the last chapter it said about Team Natsu, I just wanted to verify that Gray and Happy are back in the team but Gray and Happy have not yet forgiven Erza, Natsu and Lisanna fully. **

**Lucy: Yu-chan can we go on with the story? **

**Yuki: Yeah sure. I don't own the anime but I own the plot. I hope you enjoy chapter 7. Ciao!**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

No one was in room 234 when the clock passed 8:30pm. All was quiet when you heard the hospital door creak open. The person who opened the door had a bouquet with sun set colored alstoemeria, light pink amaryllis, blue yellow bird of paradise, and four pieces of pink heather. There were pink gladiolus, yellow freesia, and purple delphinium in the bouquet he carried.

He had a soft caring but sad smile on his face as he put the bouquet on the hospital table in front of her bed. When he set his bouquet down on a rubber matt, he had moved a chair and set it softly near the right side of her hospital bed.

He could hear Lucy breathing softly as he laid his big hands on the hand that used to have her pink Fairy Tail insignia. He rubbed small circles around the back of her hand in a soothing motion. He spoke no words as he continued to sit beside her.

All you could hear was the breathing of the two people inside and the machines beeping. Hours passed as he stayed near the blond beauty that captured everyone's heart. It was about 6:30am when she began to stir at the feeling of warmth and coldness around her right hand.

She awoke with start as she remembered what had happened yesterday. When she woke up she unconsciously gripped harder on the hand that had held hers. The man had woken up from the pressure that was on his hand. The man had realized that he had slept on the blond beauty's hospital bed. He had let go as he stretched his back and arms.

The blonde woman never realized that the warm/cold hand had slipped out of her grasped as tears slid down her porcelain face. She sobbed softly as the man yawned. The man finally heard the soft sobbing from the woman in front of him. His eyes grew wide. He paused the only thing he could do was stare at her before his mind had processed the scene before him.

He quickly hugged the crying woman. She seemed so fragile in this state. He kept saying comforting words to her to make her feel better. He could remember that she would always go to his house when she would have a bad day to talk about it. Two weeks ago she would come to the man's house often ever since her 'nakama' started ignoring her. She would come crying as she couldn't hold in the pain any longer.

The woman recognized the scent of minty freshness with a hint of frost. She remembered the comforting feeling when he would hug her. She would tell him everything so she just buried her head in his chest as she continued sobbing.

"Lucy everything is going to be ok. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here, ok?" the man whispered comfortingly.

"Make the voices stop. Make them stop, Gray!" Lucy sobbed in his chest as the ice-make mage hugged her closer.

Lucy sobbed for several more minutes when she finally stopped. She stayed in Gray's arms until she calmed down. Gray didn't mind that she stayed in his arms for longer than she was supposed to.

Lucy moved away from Gray when she calmed down completely. She got up from the bed and stretched next to the ice-make mage. Gray was disappointed when he felt Lucy's warmth recede.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Sorry I always have to count on you. I'm so weak. Thanks for comforting me, Gray. You always know what to say." I said with a small smile.

"Luce you're not weak. Don't you ever say that about yourself again, ok?" Gray replied.

"Just stop, ok? I know that you're lying about me being weak! I always knew that you guys would get rid of me one day. The people I love always leave me!" I cried as tears started to drip one by one down my cheek.

**Narrators' P.O.V **

Gray didn't say anything, instead he walked behind her as Lucy turned around not wanting him to see her crying, again. Gray did the unexpected. He grabbed Lucy's arm and turned her around. He hugged her tightly for exactly 120 second/ 2 minutes.

He loosened his grip around Lucy. He put a hand on her chin and pulled it up. She couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed under his dark blue eyes. They both leaned in little by little. There was silence as they leaned in little by little.

BANG!

"Luce Rouge and I came here to visit yo-, "Sting yelled midway when he saw Gray and Lucy leaning in each other.

Lucy pushed Gray off of her and blushed furiously.

'I can't believe that just happened.' Lucy thought as 50 shades of red went on her face in less than 5 seconds.

"What do you think you're doing to Luce!? Don't take advantage of her _fairy_," Sting hissed as Rouge walked over to Lucy.

"Did he do anything to you Luce?" Rouge asked with concern all over his usual stoic face.

"Can you guys close the door you're embarrassing me. I'll tell you everything once you do," Lucy replied.

Rouge got up and closed the door as Sting put the presents they have brought on the table loudly. The four mages stood in silence until Gray coughed. That did_ not _help the tense atmosphere. Sting looked at the ice-make mage with a glare that could kill.

"I…um think I- I should go. I've been here since 8:30pm and I'm pretty tired. So…um I'm going. Bye!" Gray said as he dashed out the door as quick as lightning.

"Oi! Get back here you stupid fairy. We're not done with you!" Sting yelled as he ran out the door chasing after the half-naked coward.

"*Sigh* they are so childish." The shadow dragon slayer had said as his eyes left the door the blond dumb-butt ran through.

"I totally agree with you Rouge!" Lucy said as she giggled softly.

"Lucy," Rouge asked.

"Hm?" Lucy replied.

"You should change the doctor said that you could leave today since you recovered more quickly than most patients." Rouge expressed.

"Really!? Thanks for telling me Rouge. I'll change right away!" Lucy beamed as she jumped off the bed.

"I'll wait outside." Rouge informed as he walked calmly out the door.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Ok I'll be out in a little bit." I exclaimed.

'I can't believe that I can leave now! I wonder what Rouge is planning; he was smirking as he closed the door.' I thought.

I was wearing a black shirt with a minion leaning on the words 'Don't Judge Me. I Was Born To Be Awesome. Not Perfect.' I also had on white ripped shorts. My hair was in a high ponytail. My shoes were black high top converse. I had on a bracelet that had miniature figures of my celestial keys.

**(A/N: When Sting and Rouge came to visit it was 9:00am.)**

I looked at the clock and it said 10:30am.

'I took longer than I was supposed to. I can't believe that Rouge was waiting for me for 20 minutes' I thought as I ran out the door to see a different clothed Rouge on his Iphone 5s.

**(A/N: Let's pretend that they have already created iPhones.) **

"Hey Rouge, sorry if I kept you waiting." I said as I walked to him.

"It's cool. I went home for a little bit to change out of what I was wearing awhile ago. It was really uncomfortable." Rouge replied.

**Rouge's P.O.V (A/N: I haven't done Rouge's P.O.V in awhile.)**

"Yeah I noticed that you didn't have your usual clothes on. But I have one question for you." Lucy asked as we started walking down the hallway.

"Shoot." I answered.

"How did you change so quickly?" Lucy asked

"You took 30 minutes remember? I thought that I had time to change." I exclaimed as Lucy nodded as a beautiful light rose color smeared her porcelain face.

"What are you planning Rouge?" Lucy asked as she put her arms up to stretch them.

"What happened to one question, Luce?" I declared with a small smirk.

"Well- uh- I um- just answer the question Rouge!" Lucy stuttered as she blushed a scarlet red that rivaled Erza's red hair.

"I was planning on getting ice-cream with you; you have been in the hospital for two days. But we could always just go back to the place we're staying and get mobbed by every member of every guild." I explained as Lucy's face paled.

I laughed as Lucy quickly stuttered a yes for the ice-cream plan. We walked through the two front doors of the gigantic hospital. Lucy and I walked in comfortable silence.

**(Time skip of awesomeness!)**

**Still Rouge's P.O.V**

We walked for 10 minutes before we reached the ice-cream place. (A/N couldn't think of a name) I opened the door for Luce and I heard a soft jingle. Lucy and I walked to the counter and looked at the ice-cream flavors.

"Which one do you want to get Luce?" I asked.

"Um… I'll get the strawberry shortcake in a waffle cone. Which one are you getting?" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at me.

"I'm getting the cookies and cream in a waffle cone." I answered.

"Ok let's go to the counter so we don't keep people waiting." Lucy informed.

"You do know that I am paying right?" I implied.

"No I'm paying. It would be rude if you paid for both. So I'll pay." Lucy proclaimed.

"No I'm paying. That is the end of this conversation." I replied.

"Mou! Rouge that's not fair." Lucy pouted.

"Life is not fair." I laughed as Lucy pouted even more.

"What can we get you sir?" the clerk asked in a squeaky voice.

"One strawberry-shortcake in a cone. One cookies and cream in a cone please." I answered as I felt Lucy grab my hand.

"You really don't want me to pay do you?" I sighed as Lucy nodded.

"*Sigh* How about this. I pay for this one and if we go somewhere else than you can pay. Does that sound ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm cool with that!" Lucy replied as she smiled looking at her shoes.

I turned around back to the clerk. When I turned around I saw that she was glaring at Lucy. I coughed to get the clerks attention. She immediately changed her mood into a bubbly girly one. That pissed me off but I kept my cool.

"That will be $13.99, sir." The clerk said through clenched teeth.

"Here you go…uh Alex." I replied as I gave her the money.

She handed me both of our ice-creams and gave me napkins. I looked at the first one and it had Alex's phone number. I smiled a fake smile. I threw Alex's phone number napkin in the trash as we passed it. I heard a loud gasp as soon as the napkin hit the trash can. I wouldn't dare look back.

Lucy and I walked to the park nearby and sat down on the first bench we saw. We ate our ice cream cones in silence. It wasn't awkward silence it was comfortable silence that a couple on a date would have.

'Lucy and I going on a date. That has a nice ring to it.' I thought as a small smirk started forming on my mouth.

Rouge, why are you smirking about?" Lucy asked innocently.

'If she only knew.' I thought as I replied with a, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about something funny."

She nodded and took a bite of her waffle cone. She looked so content eating her ice cream. That was when I noticed that she froze and glared at something on the left side of me. When I turned my head I saw Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, and Gray.

Yuki: I know that I have been doing a lot of cliffhangers lately. Please don't hate me.

Luke: Why are you so mean?

MiYuki: It's her nature.

Luke: *Nods in agreement*

Yuki: What are you guys talking about? *Tilts head innocently*

Jeremy: Yuki… Why haven't you introduced us yet?

Yuki: Oh yeah… Guys I would like you to meet Jeremy, Luke, and MiYuki. These three are my OC's. I am so tired. *walks to the couch that appeared out of nowhere and lies down*

**MiYuki: Well she's asleep. Ok since our stupid author fell asleep on us I will tell you the good and bad news. The bad news is that the poll on Yuki's profile has been deleted. But you can still vote! You just have to review your votes for who ends up with Lucy. The choices are Sting, Rouge or Other. Remember you can pick two people. I will tell you who is in the lead after the good news. The good news is that Yuki will be making a four way ending. She will be picking the most votes to the second most to the third most to the fourth most and writing an ending with that person with Lucy. **

The Results:

Rouge: 10

Sting: 5

Other

Gray: 7

Natsu: 4

Laxus: 1

Mystogan/Jellal: 1

Lyon: 1

**Jeremy: Looks like that Rouge dude is winning. You guys better keep voting. **

**Luke: MiYuki forgot to tell you guys that the review voting thing will only last until 1-19-15. The 19****th**** is a Monday. So you guys better vote for the people you want Lucy to end up with. **

MiYuki: Please favorite, follow, and review. Once again she does not own Fairy Tail but she owns the plot. Good-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys its Yuki. This is sadly not chapter 8. But I just wanted to say thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys enjoyed the several chapters of Remember Me that were posted. Don't worry I am not going to quit on this story I just need some time to get rid of my writers block for this story. I am getting stuck on some of the romance ideas of Sticy/StiLu, RoLu, GraLu, and Nalu. I am still going to do the four way ending. I have some good news for the end results!

Rouge: 12

Gray: 8

Natsu: 6

Sting: 5

The winner is Rouge! Congrats!

Back to the story part of this authors note. It would be great if you guys gave me some ideas. If you have any ideas then please review or PM me about it. Don't feel shy. I am very desperate right now for ideas. It would be awesome if you guys reviewed some ideas. Thank you. Oh wait! I forgot to mention that I will try to upload as quickly as possible.

Ciao!


End file.
